The Triplets of Laquaria
by SerayaNeko
Summary: First ever Fanfic. Roughly based on Beauty and the Beast. A foolish king makes a bargain with a stranger in the woods, leaving his daughter in an awful predicament. Should she please her sisters, or herself? Please R&R, no flames please. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Welcome to The Triplets of Laquaria! My first ever fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it and review all you want. Kind, constructive criticism is welcome, Flames are not. What can I say, I am a sensitive person… This story is roughly based on Beauty and the Beast.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast in anyway. Although the idea for this take on it is pretty much my own, I apologize for any similarities to other stories previously written, it is purely coincidental. This disclaimer counts for ALL CHAPTERS!

Ta! Enjoy the story!

'.' SerayaNeko '.' 

Prologue:

Two figures spoke in the dark. The rain hammered down on them as they completed their bargaining.

"It is done than. I shall arrive at your home in a weeks' time." The hooded figure said as it extended a scaly, reptilian hand.

"I assure you, I am extremely grateful for your assistance sir. My family and I will be awaiting your presence at the palace." The other man who was dressed in fine robes replied as he hesitantly extended his own hand, adorned with rings. However before he could bid his rescuer goodbye, the strange being had disappeared into the night.

"Oh how will I ever explain this to Arya?" The older man thought to himself as he laid his head in his hands.

"They will never forgive me…"

'.' 

DUN DUN DUN… Yes I know the prologue is a bit weak…But what can I do, it needed to be written… Because it was so short I'll be posting chapter 1 now too…

Chapter One: The Sisters

The handsome prince gathered the princess in his arms and carried her down the steps of the tower. Their faces drew closer until…

"Arya! Arya! Come quickly, a messenger has arrived, father has been found!"

"Oh well…it was getting cheesy anyway…" I mumbled as I threw my book down onto my bed and rushed down the corridor.

I entered my sister's drawing room to see her excited face beam down on me.

"He'll be home in tomorrow Arya! I am so happy that he's alright, I was worried sick!"

I shook my head and grinned at my normally calm and peaceful sister.

"The whole kingdom was looking for him, a king doesn't go missing for very long without being noticed so settle down Della. You're starting to behave like Narie!" I scolded playfully as I referred to my other sister. Although we three are triplets, we don't have much in common but for our green eyes inherited from our father. But despite our differences, we love each other very much, even though I insist I got the short end of the stick when it comes to the beauty department.

Dellaryanna, the self-proclaimed "oldest" of us triplets has bright, golden locks that flow down past her waist. She is calm for the most part, and tends to be a slight worrywart when it comes to her family's well being, which explains her unusual outburst regarding father. Normally I would expect my other sibling, Narayatha to overreact, but she had decided to take Laquaria's militia on an all out search for father. The guard secretly calls her "Hot-head" because of her flaming red hair and temper.

"Del, should we send an envoy to Narie and get her to return to the palace?" I inquired.

"Don't worry about it Arya, I already did." Yep. That's more like the Della I know and love.

I sat down on one of Della's elaborately embroidered cushions and stared out the window of the drawing room. I watched the peasants fishing in the ocean that surrounded Laquaria. Due to the fact that my kingdom is an island, many rely on fishing as a means of survival. Fish is also the main good that my country exports, and rare, expensive, species live in our waters.

"Arya, have you thought anymore about fathers proposition?" Della asked, snapping me out of my silent reverie and back into reality.

"Not really, I'm sorry, I've been rather preoccupied lately, and far too busy to go husband hunting." I retorted, a little more forcefully than I had intended.

"I see." Del replied looking at the ground disappointedly. She wanted me to find a husband as quickly as possible. At our birth, father proclaimed that none of us could be married unless it was a "triple-wedding," and as of now, both of my sisters had potential grooms, and as for me…well I wasn't so lucky. In fact, I was so unlucky, that father had thought of an arranged marriage. I can't say I was to thrilled with that idea, even though I know my sisters are getting a bit frustrated with me. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic.

I got up from the cushion and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to go sneak something from the kitchen, can I get you anything Del?"

"No. I think I'm just going to write to Mathias and tell him that you haven't chosen a groom yet… I hope he won't be too upset…" she replied. Guilt-trip much?

'.' THE NEXT DAY '.' 

I woke up at the crack of dawn to begin preparing for father's arrival. Narie had returned late last night, and the three of us had decided to have a feast honoring father's arrival, so I had sent out the invitations. This morning I planned on decorating the ballroom. I've always liked to decorate myself because it has always felt more personal. After getting changed, I found large ribbons in sky and navy blue, the colors of Laquaria, and entwined them around the room with the help of some servants.

"Can I offer you my assistance Your Highness?" a smooth voice inquired. I turned to look at the speaker and found myself face to face with the notorious Lord Zane of Darin, one of Laquaria's surrounding islands. He was devastatingly attractive, and I found myself blushing at his attentions. How embarrassing.

"No thank you Lord Zane, I've just about finished here." I answered.

"Ah well, can I walk you to your rooms then?"

"Umm…well…I don't see why not." I was blushing again as I took his arm. We walked in silence for the remainder of the way to my chambers. I smiled, thanked him for his company and walked into my room.

"Arya! Oh Goodness! I can't believe you were with Lord Zane, isn't he handsome? I think he is."

Ah yes…the unmistakable chatter of my sister Narie. I groaned.

"Narie…what are you doing in my room?"

"Spying, what else? Della wanted to come, I could just tell, only she said that it would be an invasion of your privacy."

"Yes? Well guess what? She was right! Sheesh, is no place sacred from your constant scrutiny? I've told you once, I've told you thousands of times, I've no intentions of twoing with anyone, let alone Zane!" I stormed.

"Fine then. I was just being hopeful." Narie pouted.

As she finished speaking, the trumpeters blared.

"The King has returned! Long live the King!" The population echoed in joyous strain.

'.' 

Wow! How poetic. Yay me! My first ever chapter on I hope you all enjoyed it! Review all you want, but be gentle, it's my first time EVER!

Ta for now,

'.' SerayaNeko '.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2! I'd like to take a moment and thank my sponsor…MATH CLASS! Where you can write a fanfic and the teacher thinks you're taking an extreme interest in the lesson… cough cough…yah right… Well any ways… on with the show…err…story.

Also thanks to my very first reviewers! Glaze and EarthAngel hands them a giant e-cookie

Glaze- Arya doesn't want to marry Lord Zane because she doesn't know him well enough yet. Thanks for your review! It made me happy

EarthAngel- bows Thanks for your feedback!

Chapter 2 – The Triplets of Laquaria

Relieved to be leaving the tension between Narie and I, I rushed out of my room, and to my designated place at the ballroom. The nobles were slowly gathering and I caught sight of Lord Zane amongst the crowd. The tables were set with dishes of the finest china and I was impressed with my decorations.

The heralds outside the room began announcing father's arrival, and I could hear Narie and Della enter from the tapestry behind the head table. We moved ourselves to the center of the floor, our passive, court smiles glued onto our faces.

As the great oaken doors opened, the room was silent, and my father, King Edmond the 3rd, entered. As I first glimpsed his once jolly, good-natured face, I was upset to see a pale one look back at me, and felt a nervous shudder run through my spine. My sisters' stiffness made it seem as if they were as worried about father's health as I was. Both Della and I grabbed his arms as Narie pulled out his chair for him and helped him to be seated. I could have sworn I saw tears, long unshed, gleaming in his emerald eyes.

Standing, Della stood in front of the crowd and beckoned for silence.

"We thank you all for attending tonight's feast and for your concern regarding my royal father's welfare, however my sisters and I believe he is unwell. We hope you will still partake of the food and enjoy the entertainment provided for you."

"Humph. That's the only reason they came anyways…" I heard Narie mutter under her breath.

The three of us again rose and supported my father, until we reached his chambers.

"We should leave you now to get some rest father…" Della said, then jumped, startled as father spoke for the first this evening.

I probably looked even more surprised than her as he mumbled my name.

"Arya…I'm so sorry…I didn't have any other choice…forgive me…" He rasped.

"Forgive you? For what? Father you're unwell. You need rest." I whispered, seating him on his bed.

"I was lost in the woods, separated from my hunting party after we split up in search of the wolves who were terrorizing a nearby village…I…I had been wandering alone for some time until out of nowhere, a wolf pounced on my horse, causing it to collapse. I was unable to move, for my leg was stuck onto the saddle, when a large, hooded figure jumped out and rescued me from that accursed mongrel." He paused, and assuming he was finished, I spoke.

"Well father, that's wonderful! We must locate this man and thank him properly at once!"

"That's just it daughter. I was so grateful that I foolhardily offered him any award in my kingdom. Gold, jewels, status…but these he refused, only requesting the hand of my youngest daughter. Knowing nothing else to do, I agreed."

"Father! How could you?" Narie exclaimed as Della clasped her hand over her mouth. I stared at the floor in disbelief.

"So I have to marry this complete stranger then…I suppose it's the least I can do. After all, he saved your life. Besides, this way, Della and Narie can finally get married…"

My whole mind refused to believe what I was saying, my being was screaming in angst, but instead of myself arguing against this newfound proposition, it was Narie who spoke first.

"Arya! Have you gone mad? Just less than an hour ago you were angry at me for trying to speed up your engagement, and now your practically running into it with open arms?"

"What else am I to do Narayatha? I have no option. Father gave his word!" I snapped back.

"When will your rescuer be arriving at the palace father?" Della inquired in an attempt to halt the advancing argument.

"A week from yesterday…Arya…you must understand…your betrothed…he's not normal...he was hidden from my view, but when he shook my hand, it was scaly, and only had 3 digits…Oh what have I done?"

"Do you mean to say that Arya's fiancé is not human?" Della pressed.

"I do not know…I do not know…" with this last comment, the once mighty, jolly king that had been my father closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep, a small tear dripping down his white cheek.

I must admit that I was very frightened. At first because of the willingness to which I took to my betrothal to a monster, and secondly, to why my strong, kind father was so shaken up. Oh what am I to do!

Having nothing more intelligent to say, I rose from the bed and retreated to my own room to sleep on the days events.

Don't Forget to Review! Ta!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Triplets of Laquaria

Wow! Chapter 3 already. I guess I must have a lot of time on my hands what with summer vacation and all. I would like to take this opportunity to thank my muse, Mystique, the pink tiger TY beanie baby. So without further ado, chapter 3!

Glaze- Thanks for another energetic review! You like those e-cookies don't you. You're absolutely right about the sleeping thing, however, it isn't just her future on the line here. Her sisters would be awfully upset if they couldn't get married just because she ran away. Plus, she lives on an island… so life pretty much sucks for her right now. O well! Enjoy the chapter! I dedicate its fast arrival to you! …hands over e-cookie at the end of a long rant…

A loud, knocking on my door woke me up with a start.

"Uhhhhhhh." I moaned, covering my head with a large, goose feather pillow.

"Arya! Get up! I know you're awake in there! ARYA!"

Oh how I love the sound of Narie's screaming in the morning.

"What do you want Narie? I'm tired…" I groaned through the door.

"Your 'fiancé' is going to arrive today, and Della and I..."

"I have no part in this Narie…" Della's voice interrupted.

"Hem…I… thought you'd like to help with the preparations for your engagement ball." She continued.

My mind raced back to the week's events. Father coming home and announcing my betrothal to an overgrown lizard, my nursing him back to health, and my mindless moping about the castle. What a productive 6 days. Narie was right. I needed to help get ready for my groom's welcoming ball.

I rose from my bed and put on my navy robe, pulled a whale–bone comb through my hair and opened the door to let my sisters in.

"Arya, it's like a morgue in here, you're not mourning your ruined life already are you?" Narie said as she opened the curtains, letting the bright Laquarian sun shine in.

"There's no need to be so harsh Nar…She's going through a tough stage right now." Della, ever the voice of reason pointed out.

"Yes, and you'd better get used to it Narie, this 'tough stage' is going to last for the next…hmmm… I'd say the next…rest of my life." I retorted dropping down on my bed like a rag doll.

"It could always be worse Arya."

"Oh yes? Like how?"

"You could have to meet your future in laws…" Narie slipped out, and to my intense humiliation, they both began to laugh.

"Sorry…giggle…Arya…giggle giggle… it's just that…snort…oh come on, you have to admit…burst of infectious laughter…that it was funny." Della said, now beginning to roar with laughter.

"Hilarious." I responded. "I'm going to find some new decorations for the ballroom, unless either of you have anymore snide remarks?" I asked waiting for a response to my obviously rhetorical question. I began to leave the room when Della spoke.

"As entertaining as that sounds, dear sister, you may want to get dressed before gracing the court in your nightgown."

Darn. Foiled again. My sisters left the room snickering, and I hastily put on a simple green dress that Father always said flattered me. No sympathy.

For this evening's ball, I chose to create a chimerical garden, complete with fountains and tiny, sheered trees. Even if my husband-to-be wasn't all that pleasing to the eye, the ballroom would be.

"Your highness," a servant bowed, "your royal sisters request your presence in their chambers upstairs." I wanted to reply that my sisters could take their summons and stick them up their royal you-know-what's, but my princesses breeding forbade it.

"You may tell them I will be up in a moment." I said. The servant bowed again and went on to deliver the message. After finishing what I was doing, I headed up to my sisters' rooms. What I found there completely caught me off guard.

A large china tub sat in the middle of the room, large foamy bubbles overflowing from the sides. A beautiful green gown with gold embroidery, clearly done by Della's skilled hand lay on the cushions. I saw her busily collecting more of the gold thread from her basket.

"Get in Arya. You're getting cleaned up for this occasion." Narie spoke appearing from another room with a half a dozen handmaids.

"In here? Are you serious?" What was left of my dignity had officially vanished.

"Yes. You are going to look ravishing for the ball tonight if it kills us." Della said smiling up at me as she finished the last golden rose on the dress.

The handmaids practically forced my dress off of me and shoved me into the tub. It seems that I still had pride left because I felt it ebb away like a rock in a stream.

After being thoroughly cleaned, the maids began to rub a pomegranate salve through my hair that untangled my messy brown curls. I got up from the basin and dried myself off.

"I hope you like your dress Arya. I thought you might like something new for this momentous occasion." Della beamed showing me the dress she had been working on.

"It's gorgeous Della. I love it. Thanks a lot." I replied trying my best to look happy. Even if I had to marry someone I didn't even know, I shouldn't deny them the pleasure of marrying the ones they love…err…dressing me up.

I stepped into the rich fabric, and my sisters, with the help of the maids, helped do up the many buttons and clasps that ran up my back. Meanwhile, a hairdresser worked on my long, knee-length tresses.

After she finished pulling my hair into an intricate bun, Della placed a golden tiara on my head complete with matching emeralds. I stood and looked at myself in a floor length mirror.

"Mission accomplished." Narie spoke softly as she buttoned up the sheer green train to my dress.

This was going to be a long night.

That's all folks! Next up, we meet the mysterious fiancé! I may even write the next chapter in his POV. What think you? R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Triplets of Laquaria

I am pumping these chapters out… I guess when the idea's there, it's there.

Well on to the next chapter where we meet the infamous "lizard man" :P

Thanks to Glaze my ever faithful reviewer and to Lulai! I have decided on e-ice cream now because it is hot and summer! YAY!

I will do my next chapter in half/half POV probably, thanks for your inputs!

* * *

After my sisters readied themselves for the ball this evening, we made our way to the grand staircase. We linked arms and descended, my head blank with nervousness. I scanned the assembled court, and seeing no trace of an odious lizard, breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he had decided not to come after all? As we reached the bottom of the stairs, my sisters' fiancés claimed them for a dance. Feeling a bit left out, a remained where I was until Lord Zane appeared in front of me. I looked up into his handsome face and immediately flushed.

"Would Her Highness care to dance?" He politely inquired.

"Ummm…alright…" I replied with slight hesitation. I wasn't really sure it was appropriate for me to dance with the Lord of Darin on the night of my engagement to someone else; however, he wasn't there, so I felt obligated.

As we stepped onto the dance floor, Zane spoke again.

"There have been rumors circulating court that your soon to be betrothed is inhuman Arya."

How did he know? I quickly thought of a reply.

"I really have know idea, I haven't actually met him you see, and well…"

"Do you even know his name?" He pressed. I answered no again, attempting to halt the rush of questions being thrown my way.

"I apologize if my questions unnerve you Princess. If you are ever in need of…assistance… please do not hesitate to ask me for help. I have many merchant ships that travel back and forth to Darin…"

Was that a hint? Was he trying to tell me I could stow away in one of his ships? I thought about it, but if I did, I knew I would be breaking father's word. His reputation would be ruined. Utterly confused and lost in thought, I finished the dance in silence.

A loud banging erupted throughout the hall. My heart stopped and my eyes frantically searched the room for my family members. Thankfully, Della and Narie rushed over to me, but my father was nowhere to be found. Was he that frightened?

The heralds opened the large oak door and I clenched my fists together so tightly that my nails drew blood. Oh why didn't I escape when I'd had the chance? \A/N that was for you Glaze/

A lone figure stood in the doorway. As it entered the room, I could hear the whole crowd gasp. My father was right. The creature that was soon to be my husband looked like a hideous cross between a lizard and a man. Grey-green scales covered its body and its eyes were so bright a blue that they could rival the ocean surrounding Laquaria. Instead of fingers, the being had 3 digits ending in vicious looking claws, and its teeth were sharp and pointed. The strangest thing about the monster though, was its clothing. It was dressed in the finest brown velvet that, oddly enough, didn't clash with the tone of its skin, but still looked out of place.

I admit it. I had never been so scared in my entire life, but feeling compelled to do my royal duty, I approached, cleared my throat and began to speak

"Welcome to the palace of Laquaria sir. I am Princess Arya Falaqua and these are my royal sisters Dellaryanna and Narayatha Falaqua. We invite you to partake in this evenings festivities in honor of our...forthcoming engagement."

I finished speaking and bowed my head, not knowing what to expect. I heard the mutterings and whispers of the surrounding court members and trembled in fright and humiliation. To my surprise, the voice that answered me was not at all alarming, but calm and smooth.

"Thank you princess, but I must plead exhaustion, and I wonder if I would be able to get some rest. By all means, please continue with the festivities."

"Very well then, I shall show you to your rooms."

I knew I could just as easily have had a servant take him to his quarters, but my curiosity held the better of me. I felt the need to learn more about this strange beast that dressed and spoke like the most elegant of courtiers.

He extended his arm and to my shock, I took it without hesitation. As we ascended the steps I caught a glimpse of Lord Zane, and vaguely recalled his hidden proposition.

I bravely attempted to start a conversation.

"Thank you for saving my father. Laquaria is gravely indebted to you."

"It was no trouble, however I believe he feared me more than he did the wolves that threatened to kill him." He said smiling. At least, I thought it was a smile.

"May I inquire as to your name sir? It's only fair, seeing as you know mine."

"My name…Oh how rude of me… It's Varien." The creature looked down at me, a look of puzzlement in his striking eyes. "What is it Princess?"

I realized I was staring and turned as red as a ripe tomato for the millionth time today.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as we reached the doors to Varien's chambers. "Well, goodnight. If you need anything don't hesitate to summon a servant. Breakfast is at cockcrow if you care to partake of it."

"Will you be there Princess?" He asked. I blushed again. Why was he making me do that so much? He was beginning to rival Zane.

"Well…yes…I believe so."

"Alright then. I will see you at that time." He flashed another one of his reptilian smiles and vanished behind the doors.

* * *

Another chapter…/grins in satisfaction/ I like it! I hope I made Varien seem nice…cause he really is! Sorry that it's kind of short, but O well...:)

Oh and I just figured out the liney thing, thanks Lulai!

Ta for now! Please review! Pretty please with sugar on top!

>',' SerayaNeko >'.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Triplets of Laquaria

Hello all. If you're reading this I hope you'll review! I get so motivated…not that I'm not already… Review, Review, Review!

Thank you Lulai for your encouragement! Your suspicions about a certain Lord are accurate. Kudos to you for catching on! Also, I just read Cave of Wonders. It's awesome, but for some reason I couldn't review.

Thanks again to Glaze. No Zane is defiantly not out of the picture. You will be seeing a lot more of him. Hurry up on your story! I love it!

To avoid confusion, this chapter will begin from Varien's POV! I repeat Varien's POV!

* * *

I had trouble sleeping in the bed. No matter how soft and comfortable it was, my body was used to sleeping on the hard, cold ground of the forest, so I ended up on the floor. I think my insomnia could also have been caused by my excitement about that evening's events. I admit it was awfully uncomfortable walking into the ballroom and having all of the nobles whisper behind my back.

Was I ever like that? I thought to myself. But thinking back to my former life, I realized my brother fit more into the gossipy courtier persona then I did. I was always so solitary, and never had many friends. My being changed into a 7 ft tall lizard didn't help my situation much, and my snobby, vain brother could only benefit because I was no longer around to be an heir. Oh well… no use dwelling on the past. I needed to start thinking about the future I so rashly thrust upon myself, and Princess Arya.

To be honest, I didn't know what I was thinking when I bartered for her hand in marriage. I saved her father because he clearly needed assistance, and I am not the kind of person to deny offering my aid when it's required. However, stepping in to the ballroom, I could only think that I had made matters worse for myself, but when the Princess stepped forward and spoke bravely, I quickly changed my mind.

Granted she was not as naturally beautiful as her sisters, but the apparent personality that shone beneath her striking green eyes more than made up for it. I almost laughed at her attempt to make small talk as she escorted me to my new chambers. It had been a long time since anyone ever attempted to converse pleasantly with me.

As the sun rose, I changed into another of my suits, which I had purchased from a rather flamboyant dressmaker. He was only too eager to cut the price in half. Unclear of where breakfast was to be served I rang for a servant, and before I could count to three, a young boy, no older than 12 arrived at the door. I pitied him, for he looked positively frightened at my appearance. In an attempt to calm him, I asked him his name.

"Jonas, milord. Me mum's a cook in the kitchens."

"Well Jonas, would you be so kind as to direct me to where breakfast is being served. There's a coin in it for you." I grinned.

"Really?" He asked, his face glowing. "Right away milord!" I left my rooms and followed Jonas into the corridors of the palace.

Arya's POV

* * *

After I had gotten dressed into a pale blue morning gown, I made my way to the breakfast dining room with a bit of anxiety. Realizing that I had forgotten to give Varien directions, I mentally scolded myself. Here I was being thoughtless, when he was probably earning glares of disdain from everyone he passed by.

He did bring it on himself you know… Any how, I hoped he had rang for a servant, but just in case, I began making my way to his quarters, until I spotted him, and a young boy I didn't recognize.

Seeing me, he smiled, dismissing the boy, but the child looked upset. I must of looked puzzled, for Varien motioned for me to wait for an explanation as he knelt and slipped a silver coin in the boy's palm. Gleaming in delight, the child skipped off in the direction of the kitchens.

"You didn't have to pay him you know. He is already paid for his service." I commented.

"Maybe so princess, but the poor lad was so frightened of me at first, that I thought he needed a little incentive." He grinned again, causing me to blush.

Ergggg. I thought. Is he going to make me do that every single time! Thinking of something to say in order to cover up my red face I spoke.

"Are you hungry? I can take you to the breakfast room now if you wish."

"That would be most welcome Your Highness." He responded.

"You can call me Arya. We are getting married you know." He must not have noticed my slight cringe for he continued the conversation.

"Yes. I almost forgot." I wanted to reply that if he was going to forget about it, he could just leave and let me get on with my life, but instead I asked him about his chambers.

"They were most satisfactory, thank you Prin…Arya."

We had finally reached the dining room, where Narie and Della were waiting for us with their perspective grooms Devon and Mathias. I watched as they gave Varien a look over, Della being a lot more discreet about it than Narie.

"Lord Varien, I trust you slept well?" Della inquired.

"Yes, very well, thank you Princess Delaryanna." He responded politely.

With all formalities taken care of, we sat down to eat. I was ravenous, and filled my plate with bacon, ham, sausage and eggs. Leave it to Narie to notice.

"Arya, slow down, you don't want our guest to think we starve you do you?" The members of the room shared a pleasant chuckle at my expense. Again with the blushing! Is everyone in this palace bent on turning me red?

I turned to look at Varien. His claws delicately picked at the ham on his plate, and when he was finished, he dabbed at his lizard-like mouth like a true gentleman. I almost laughed aloud at the absurdity of it, but continued to eat.

When everyone had finished, Narie, Della and their fiancés excused themselves to walk in the garden, leaving Varien and I alone.

"Would you care to go on a tour of the palace?" I asked. "It might prevent what happened this morning from occurring again."

"What a good idea Arya. I would love to."

I mustered a smile and linked arms with the creature. This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

w00t! Chapter 5 done! Please R&R. I am on my knees here. I hope the problem showing updates has been fixed. Please tell me how you liked the half/half POV thing!

Ta

'.' SerayaNeko '.'


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! Yes, I am updating once more! When I get an idea, I run with it. I have never really written a story before, but I thought I'd give it a shot… and now I'm obsessed.

Thanks to Dalikins for her insightful reminder of Gr. 9 English…

And to WildPixieChild, Apiegirland Glaze (once again YAY!).

* * *

**Varien's POV**

Arya and I left the dining room arm in arm. I was glad that I was getting a tour of the palace, and even gladder that she was the guide. I found myself drawn to her, and I figured that with some positive encouragement, she would be able to loose her outwardly shy nature. In an attempt to make light conversation I asked:

"Where to first Arya?"

"I thought that you might like to start at the library. If you have anywhere in particular you'd like to see just let me know." She looked up at me, and then quickly turned her head. Wow, this was going to take some work. I wasn't sure how to prove that I meant her no harm. In hindsight, I can see why she would have been angry with me, and frankly I didn't blame her.

"The library would be great Arya, do you enjoy reading?" I prompted. My assumption was on target.

"Oh yes. My favorites have to be adventures, however a little light romance is fine to. Give me a swashbuckling tale about pirates any day and I'd be content." She replied excitedly.

"Tell me, have you read "The Pirates of the Azure Sea?" I referred to one of my favorite books of all time, hoping she would have read it.

"Yes! That has to be my favorite book ever written!" She answered. Eureka! I had found common ground! We began discussing the characters and examining the book in detail, until we disagreed over an occurrence in the plot.

As we entered the library Arya immediately rushed to where I supposed the book was kept in order to prove her point. I scanned my surroundings and was amazed at the large number of shelves, loaded with books of every type. Wondering where Arya had gone, I followed her path behind one of the shelves, where she was deep in conversation with a man.

Upon closer scrutiny of him, I clenched my fists in anger and narrowed my eyes. Of all places he had to be here? Now? Blast it all!

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I'll post another later today but I had to leave it where it was for the time being. /laughs evilly/ Please R&R 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Triplets of Laquaria

Glaze- Yes I know I'm evil, and to prove it I will now laugh sinisterly…OK, I'm done. But I'm not yet revealing anything more about the story behind Zane and Varien until later chapters: D

For some reason, the chapters I upload don't seem to show up unless I'm on author alert, because the summary still says I only have 5 chappies, but Glaze seems to be able to read them…erggg…. Ah well, enjoy chapter 7, and sorry for the cliffy! (Not :P)

* * *

**Arya's POV**

As Varien and I entered the library, I rushed to where I knew "The Pirates of the Azure Sea" was located. I was bound and bent to prove to him that Penelope, the protagonist of the story, rescued the princess, not Captain Nigel! Where he got that idea, I have no clue, but I knew I was right!

As I moved behind the shelves, I spotted Lord Zane. He looked up from his reading and beckoned me over. As the book I was looking for was in that direction anyways, I thought it would only be polite to say hello.

"Hello Princess Arya, may I inquire as to your presence here?"

"Well, I'm looking for a book…to…prove a point." I responded.

"I'm not entirely sure she needs to explain her being in her own library." An icily smooth voice said behind me. I turned to see Varien, and was puzzled by a look in his eyes that I had never seen before. Anger. I didn't understand, because I hadn't even introduced them yet. That reminded me…

"Oh Varien, may I introduce you to Lord Zane of Darin? Lord Zane, this is my…fiancé…Varien."

"Please to make your acquaintance Varien, I trust you will take good care of our dear Princess." Zane said formally, causing me to blush yet again.

"I assure you, I will." Varien replied, the look of resentment still in his eyes. In a frantic attempt to stop the stare down that was occurring, I told Varien that we should move on in order to complete the tour before luncheon. We left the library; and the look of hate completely disappeared from his eyes.

The next room to be visited was the music room. When my mother was alive, my sisters and I used to spend hours in here listening to her songs and being taught how to play music ourselves. Every moment I spent in this room reminded me of her, and Varien must have noticed my reminiscing, for he poked me in the shoulder.

"Princess, I was wondering whether or not you were able to play the pianoforte."

"Yes, only, I haven't practiced in a long time. Do you play?" I asked, immediately biting my tongue and covering my mouth with my palm. I had forgotten that he only had 6 fingers with which to play, and had probably lived in the forest for his whole life.

He laughed at my reaction and replied.

"No, but I wish I could. It is a very beautiful instrument. Would you play for me?"

"Ummm…well…as I said, I haven't really played in a while…" I muttered with hesitation.

"That's alright. I'm not judging you." He said with a large toothy grin.

"I'll give it a try…" I mumbled sitting on the ebony bench. I ran my fingers over the familiar keys, and tried to think of a song to play. Choosing one I thought I could remember well, I began to play, singing the accompanying lyrics.

_A lonely dragon in the sky,_

_A lovely maiden did he spy,_

_Swooping down on leather wings,_

_Captured her and made her sing;_

_Sing it high and sing it low,_

_To the hills and down below,_

_Sing it loud with voices ringing,_

_How dragon loved her singing;_

_When a knight came riding by,_

_The lovely maiden did he spy,_

_Riding on his steed so bold,_

_Took the maiden from the dragon's hold;_

_Sing it high and sing it low,_

_To the hills and down below,_

_Sing it loud with voices ringing,_

_How the dragon missed her singing;_

_The maiden missed the dragon's cave,_

_So in the night she left the knave,_

_The dragon met her at the door,_

_And happily let out a roar;_

_Sing it high and sing it low,_

_To the hills and down below,_

_Sing it loud with voices ringing,_

_How the dragon loved her singing._

As I played the last chord I saw Varien's joyful face, and I beamed with pride. I assumed that like the dragon in the song, he didn't hear much music, so I resolved to teach him.

"Varien, would you like to learn to play a bit?"

"Really? You could teach me even when I only have…" He looked down gloomily at his hands. I took them in mine and smiled. Their scaly texture didn't even bother me.

"You only need one finger to play. Let me show you."

Clearly holding up one finger, I began to play the melody to a children's lullaby my mother used to sing.

"When you get good enough, I can even play the bottom chords for you." Varien's face resembled a child's on May Day, in a lizardy sort of way. I motioned for him to sit on the bench beside me and taught him the first few notes of the lullaby.

We agreed to continue the makeshift lessons the next day as the lunch bell rang, the incident with Lord Zane entirely forgotten.

* * *

Voila! Another chapter that I hope will make up for that cruel cliffie! Anyhoo, please R&R! Sorry about the song...poetry's not my forte...:D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Triplets of Laquaria

Wow! Chapter 8 already… that's pretty crazy… I'm glad you like my little song, I used an online rhyming dictionary…bet meh… Enjoy!

Glaze- Thanks for another of your great reviews! The book has gone unnoticed, as Arya is attempting to avoid another confrontation between Varien and Zane…I wish her luck…(laughs evilly and rubs hands together)

Lulai- Thank you! (bows) I'm very glad you're enjoying it and yes, Varien is cute!

EarthAngel- I know what you mean about the whole update thing, my computer is doing the same thing and it is really frustrating me…Thanks for reviewing when you can! It means a lot!

* * *

**Varien's POV**

Arya and I spent the next few days in relative peace as we continued our morning routine; however today was to be different. Lord _Zane_ was holding a ball in honor of the triple wedding, which was supposed to be in a fortnight. Arya and I didn't talk about it much, and I didn't push the topic on her, I didn't want to ruin our blooming friendship.

As the days went by, we spent much more time with one another, either in the library or the music room. My plan for causing a debate over the plot in "The Pirates of an Azure Sea" was a great success, and she had most defiantly proved my opinion wrong. And wrong, and wrong again. I had also learned the entire lullaby Arya had taught me my first day, and was now progressing into a Delrian folk tune I knew very well from my childhood. I didn't tell her that, and she was amazed at how well I could remember what she played.

I had also managed to avoid Lord Zane, but I feared that this evening's outing would make that extremely difficult for me, as I was a guest of honor. I knew very well how court gatherings functioned, and understood that Arya and I had to sit at the high table with Zane himself. All the effort it took for me to hide from my past was crumbling in my face, and I was just biding my time until Zane brought it up in a casual conversation with Arya.

"Varien? Are you in here?" I heard her ask from the door.

"Yes, I'll be right there Princess." I brushed off my royal blue suit and went to the door. Arya took my arm and we walked to the entrance to the palace. She had decided that I needed a new outfit to wear to this evening's ball, and to my dismay, that meant we had to go shopping. As we got into the carriage, Arya slipped, and almost hit the ground before I grabbed her. We both laughed, and the carriage headed off towards the town.

"I'm such a klutz, thanks for helping me!" She said between giggles.

"Your welcome, you really should be more careful, lest you break your royal leg." I replied.

"Oh yes, wouldn't that be a dreadful shame, no more dancing…" She laughed and rolled her eyes. We spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence, until we reached the clothing emporium.

I felt like a mannequin as Arya and a rather nervous dressmaker chose fabrics and patterns and colors for me to try on. We were there for what felt like an hour before Arya appeared satisfied at her choice of a velvet, roan baldric.

"Perfect, now we can get Della to embroider something on it!"

"Well, now I don't really see the need to ask your sister to…"

"Nonsense, she'd love to! Now come on, we'd better go back to the palace to begin getting ready."

Perfectly understandable seeing as it was barely noon, and the ball didn't even begin until dinner…

"Oh come on Varien! That wasn't so bad was it?" I grimaced, and she punched me in the arm. Yes, my plan to show her true colors had proved most successful indeed.

* * *

**Arya's POV**

After only 4 days of knowing him, I felt completely comfortable in Varien's presence. Despite the fact that he wasn't the most attractive being in the world, he was kind and thoughtful, and the idea of marrying him didn't seem quite so appalling to me anymore.

When we returned to the palace, I told Varien I'd meet him at his room just before the supper bell rang, and dashed to Della's quarters. Knocking on the door, I heard Della's polite voice call for me to enter.

"Hey Della, I have a favor to ask you."

"What is it Arya? Is something troubling you?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh no, not at all, I was just wondering if you could embroider something really nice on this baldric for me." A smile of relief spread across Della's gentle face as she replied that she would be delighted.

"Hi Arya, where were you this morning?" Narie's voice inquired at the door.

"I went shopping with Varien, Della's going to embroider this for him." I responded holding up the article of clothing for Narie to see.

"Ahhh, I get it…that Varien sure is a sweetie isn't he. He's awfully well mannered for an…a hem. You two have been spending a lot of time together lately, we've missed you!"

"Oh come on Narie, you've had Devon to occupy yourself, who needs little old me…"

Della suddenly embraced Narie and I, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm going to miss you two so much, you must promise to come see me often!"

"Della, you're going to be queen, you sure don't need us around to bother you. Besides, you'll have a hubby to do that…" Narie giggled. "And besides, Arya's still going to be here, aren't you Arya."

"I guess so." I replied, picturing Varien and I living in the forest. Not going to happen.

"I'll get to work on this baldric Arya, and have it sent down to Varien when I'm finished." Della said. "We'd all better start getting ready, we are the guests of honor you know…"

With that, I left Della's room and went to my own to get prepared for the ball.

* * *

Well that's that! Please review! I know this was kind of uneventful, but it gave some background info…Can anyone guess how Varien knows Zane, I put some hints in the last couple of chapters…(hint hint) I should be posting chapter 9 today too! (I'm good) 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Triplets of Laquaria

Glaze- Good guess, and you're close…but no cigar. : D

Lulai- I'm glad you're enjoying it, and you'll find out this chapter.

EarthAngel- Kudos! More explanation will be in the next chapter! I promise!

Korey.G. - Lol! I agree! You'll get your wish! Thanks for all of the reviews! (I feel loved)

It seems, that my updates are messed up, but I feel like writing another chapter! Mystique my lovely pink tiger of a muse is working overtime! Enjoy!

* * *

**Arya's POV**

I met Varien at his door and we proceeded to the carriage waiting to take us to the ballroom Lord Zane had rented for the occasion. Varien looked absolutely splendid, for a lizard, in the baldric, and Della had sewn a beautiful ivy pattern on the sleeves with gold thread. But he looked on edge, and kept shifting in his seat. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Varien? You seem unwell." I asked.

"I'm just a little nervous I guess…" He answered quietly. Giving him an assuring pat on the back, I tried to find the best words to express what I was feeling.

"You'll be fine, everyone will love you if you act the way you do around me. And for what its worth, it doesn't really matter what they think, they aren't the ones you're getting married to."

He looked at me intensely, and I found myself blushing when I realized the double meaning that my words could have taken on.

When our carriage arrived at the grand hall, I was surprised that I didn't see any others. Della and Narie each had separate carriages, and had already went into the hall. Taking Varien's arm once again, we emerged into the main room. I was uneasy, for not one candle was lit, and the area was pitch black.

"Did we get the wrong information from the steward?" I asked Varien. "No one seems to be here."

"Strange. I was sure this was the spot, and where would your sisters have gone?" He replied, eyes narrowing. " Shall we look from the balcony?"

"Good idea. We should be able to see where the party is actually located from there." We began to make our way to the terrace, when I felt hands clamp over my mouth. I struggled to get loose, but found myself being tied with thick, itchy rope. I couldn't see Varien, and as I was frantically looking around, my world went dark.

When I awoke, I found myself on a canopied bed in a strange room. Where was I? I tried to scream for help, but realized I was gagged. I rolled around on the bed, trying to get loose from my bonds, until I fell off. Now I was in an even worse position, with my chin tight against the stone floor and my arms stretching behind my back when I noticed something gold, glinting underneath the bed. Curious, I slithered my legs under as far as I could go until they touched the surface of the shiny object, and pulled it out to examine.

I was amazed to find a stunning gold pendant in the shape of a heart. It looked like it could open, but in my current situation, I was unable to check. Using my mouth a turned it over and saw an engraving.

_To our adoring mother,_

_V & Z_

Hmmm, perhaps this could help me identify my location. But I didn't know any children with those initials. I heard the creaking of a door, and quickly hid the pendant underneath me. To my extreme astonishment, Lord Zane walked in the door. He smirked at my pose and I glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this outrage?" I demanded.

"My dear Princess Arya, no need to shout." He replied nonchalantly.

"How dare you kidnap me? Where are my sisters, and Varien and where am I?"

"Settle down, one question at a time. First of all, you are now in my manor on Darin; secondly, your dear sisters and fiancé are in much the same predicament as you."

My mind raced. What? No!

"What do you want from me?" I commanded.

"It's very simple Your Highness, and I'm sure you won't mind at all."

"Just get with it, as you have probably noticed, I am rather uncomfortable right now." I snapped.

"Alright, in a very short amount of time you'll be my wife. Simple enough for you Princess?"

My mouth hung open. What?

"And I'm afraid if you disagree, my men will have to dispose of your sisters."

"Well Lord Zane, I'm afraid you have your Princesses mixed up. Marrying me won't improve your social situation at all because, in case you haven't figured it out, I'm the youngest." I sneered back.

"You flatter yourself Princess, I'm not doing this for myself, but rather, to make someone else suffer."

"Who, Varien? Why would you want to make him suffer?" I felt hot tears drip down my eyes. And then it hit me.

_To our adoring mother,_

_V & Z_

Varien and Zane? Could it be? Understandably I was now very angry, with Zane for kidnapping me and holding my family hostage and with Varien, for hiding his true identity from me.

"Arya you look positively feral. I'll give you some time to make your decision." With one final smirk, he turned on his heels and exited the room.

I began to cry. I couldn't help myself. I was trapped on an island with a vengeful courtier out to get his, I could only assume, brother. What was I going to do? Bent on discovering a plan, I rolled around again to face the opposite way of the door. Maybe there was another way out? I shimmied around the floor in what seemed to be a hopeless attempt at locating another exit. I heard a door creaking again, and cringed in fright for Zane's arrival, however the sound was coming from the opposite direction of the door. I reverted my gaze to a large portrait of a beautiful woman with all too familiar blue eyes, and was amazed to see it open.

* * *

Sorry, another cliffy! I guess you'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out what happens… Yay to EarthAngel for figuring it out! Next chapter will describe Varien's 'journey' so there will be more background info! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Triplets of Laquaria

Hey, sorry I took so long-for me- to update, it was my birthday on Friday, so I have been busy playing with my gifts and working…unfortunately. I want to say Happy Birthday to Canada…yes I AM CANADIAN and to the US, because I live on the border and have to work at the fireworks tonight… Anyway, this was a hard chappie to write so please R&R!

* * *

**Varien's POV**

I should have known something was wrong the moment I stepped into the dark ballroom. Now I was tied up to the bedpost in my old room, and desperately trying to figure a way out. I knew all of the hidden passageways in the manor, and had explored them extensively as a child. I could easily escape myself, but I wasn't just going to leave Arya and her sisters here to fend for themselves. I had no idea why my brother wanted them, but I wasn't going to stick around here long enough to find out.

Zane had started to act strangely ever since my mother died when we had seen 14 summers. We had been very close, identical twins actually, but that year we began to drift apart, and later, my father announced me as his heir. This only threatened our relationship even more, and he began to become hateful and distant. It worried me, and one day, when I confronted him about it, he said I was a backstabbing, spiteful lizard, and he'd wished I'd become one. Well with that, I admit, I was very angry, and I stormed out of his chambers in a huff. I went to sleep with Zane's harsh words in my mind, and when I woke up, I was a giant lizard, just as he'd said. Ashamed and frightened of my new appearance, I exited my manor through the secret passage, and traveled to the dense forests of Laquaria's main island of Marinshale.

I still didn't understand why Zane hated me so much, and why he was still out for revenge. He had everything he'd ever wanted, Darin, hundreds of women swooning at the sight of him, and riches beyond belief. Why would he continue to seek his revenge against me when I was only trying to help him?

I clenched my fists together in their bindings, and hurt myself because of my sharp claws. That gave me an idea. I maneuvered my hands so that I was able to cut the bindings with my claws. After I had been released, I freed my feet and body and located the hidden doorway behind my family's portrait. Zane's dark gray eyes seemed to taunt me as I opened the passageway. But where was Arya? I carefully searched all of the servants' quarters with no sign of her, so I moved on to the suites of the nobility. I first went to my father's old room, and opening his portrait slowly, I peeked out from behind. To my intense relief, I found Arya's two sisters and their escorts.

After looking around to make sure no one else was present, I moved forth into the room. Narayatha was to first to spot me, and made a muffled exclamation, which caused all of the others to look at me. I loosed all of their bonds, and Dellaryanna was the first to speak.

"Varien, where's Arya? And where are we?" she asked frightfully, her escort Mathias grabbing her shoulders for support.

"We are in Darin manor Princess. If Lord Zane has yet to visit, we may still have time. I'll explain everything but we must get into the passageway first." I replied hurriedly, motioning them to follow me.

Once we were safely inside the hidden duct, I told Arya's sisters everything. About my past, and how it was linked to Zane's.

"But how come we've never heard of a missing heir?" Narie inquired. "You'd think that we'd hear about it in the palace wouldn't you?"

"I'm sure Zane would have bribed the servants Narie, as we've seen, he isn't stupid." Della spoke, and then looked at me. "Arya trusts you Varien, so I am inclined to do so as well. Please find her. We will wait right here for you to return."

I nodded in agreement, and moved deeper into the only passage that I had yet to explore, the one that led to my mother's room.

Opening her portrait, I peeked out into my mother's rooms. Arya was tied up and bent over in tears. Seeing no one else in her rooms, I entered cautiously. She turned to look at me, tears streaming down her face. It looked as if she would run to me, and she began to, only she tripped over her bindings. I rushed to help her up, and cut her free. I noticed something gleaming in her closed hands. Once she was completely free, she lifted up a familiar golden heart-shaped locket, and opened it to reveal small, intricate, almost identical, paintings of my brother and I.

"Let me guess," she started, and pointed to my picture, "this one's you. I could tell because of the eyes."

I turned away. "Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I wouldn't understand?" she accused.

"Arya, I would be glad to continue this conversation at another time, but right now, we must get out of here." I pleaded.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

Knowing nothing else to do, I told my story for the second time that day.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I know that there are still questions, like "How did Zane manage to turn Varien into a lizard in the first place." My response for now is…WAIT AND SEE:D R&R mes amis! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Triplets of Laquaria

Wow! I totally forgot to upload this chapter! It was just sitting on my computer… Sorry! That's not like me at all...not...Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your enthusiasm makes me happy!

A special shout out to Dalikins, EarthAngel and mistyqueen for their interest in my story! And to my new reviewer Candy Quackenbush! Love the name! Abarat right? It's a good book!

On to chapter 11! OMG I can't believe it…

* * *

**Arya's POV**

I was in shock. Completely, utterly, totally in shock. What did Varien expect me to think? What did I think? First, I didn't want to marry a lizard, and now I don't want to marry him because he's not really a lizard. My brain was swimming and I began to get a massive headache.

"Arya, we really need to leave. We don't have time to…" Varien began, but the door to the room, swinging open violently, interrupted him.

"Where are they!" Zane raged as he stormed into my room. Realizing in shock that I was untied, and Varien was with me, I motioned for him to close the portrait. He nodded, and managed to avoid Zane's hateful glance long enough to conceal the passageway.

"Ahhh, brother, how delightful of you to grace us with your vile presence." The arrogant lord smirked.

"Funny, I was just going to say the same thing." Varien replied, narrowing his blue eyes.

"How did you escape, and how did you free the other princesses." Zane demanded.

"I have you to thank for it brother, without these," he flashed his clawed hands, "I never would have been able to cut through to rope you tied me with."

Zane fumed.

"Blast it Varien! Where are they? What have you done with them?"

"What does it matter? You've accomplished your goal Zane, and planted the seed of doubt! Arya hates me even more now than when I walked into the palace for the first time!"

Ouch. That stung. I felt awful. I had treated Varien horribly when he'd only been trying to help. I couldn't blame him for not telling me the truth, since he knew I'd probably blow up on him. Mustering all of the courage I could afford, I whispered.

"That's not true…"

Both of the lords whipped their heads around to look at me. It seemed as though they'd been too busy arguing to pay me any attention, so I spoke again, more assuredly this time.

"I said that…what you said before Varien…It's not true…"

"What?" They both answered in unison.

"I SAID THAT IT'S NOT TRUE! I DON'T HATE YOU VARIEN!" I said exasperatedly.

Varien looked astounded. Zane looked sick.

"Really?" he muttered, hopeful.

"Yes really. But I'll explain later, I'd rather not have to marry your awful brother. No offence." I replied.

"Absolutely none taken my dear." He grinned. "Now if you don't mind Zane, I'd like my property back."

Zane paused.

"Well brother, it seems that you've outdone me again. First when you were claimed heir, and now, when you've claimed the heart of my princess. You've taken everything I've ever wanted, and you will not get away with it so easily!"

Zane sprung on Varien with a dagger he must have hidden in his tunic

But before Zane could do any serious damage, Narie, Devon, Dellaryanna and Mathias stormed out of the portrait, and to my astonishment, they were armed with shining swords. The arrogant lord's face contorted with rage, and he stopped in his tracks.

Narie smiled. "We thought you could use some help."

* * *

Kind of another cliffie… sorry… O well, I've earned Glaze's permission…:D Please R&R! Sorry for the late update, but I will again soon! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Triplets of Laquaria

Well, on to chapter 12! Thanks to Korey.G, mistyqueen, Candy Quackenbush. Also thanks to Lavender Megumi. I realize Chapter 11 was a little cliché, but I had to make sure that Arya liking Varien wasn't a hit you in the face kind of thing. Thanks for your review!

This chapter has more definite ties with Beauty and the Beast, but with my own twist of course!

**Arya's POV**

* * *

"Hah. Relying on your friends to save you Varien? How dreadfully low of you brother." Zane smirked. "But if any of them come any closer, you'll be dead."

He rushed at Varien, dagger in hand, and pinned him to the floor, knife to throat.

"No! Let him go! I'll do whatever you ask. Please…" I shouted. Zane looked at me, madness apparent in his eyes.

"Don't you see Princess, this has nothing to do with you anymore. I thought I would have destroyed my brother when that meddlesome beggar came to the door…but he escaped her spell, and found you…"

"What do you mean beggar Zane? We have never had one at our door before." Varien rasped, trying for breath under Zane's weight.

"As far as you know, but we did, and she wanted a place to stay for the night. I wasn't about to let a hungry old hag into the manor, so I told her to leave. When she asked my name, I told her I was you. No one could tell the difference, we are twins you know…"

As Zane finished telling his part of the story, rage burned in Varien's eyes. I was rather confused with the whole affair, and I thought, why not ask a question?

"Why did you give the beggar his name? What possible benefit would that have caused for you, at that time, anyway?"

Zane wavered his gaze to me, without releasing Varien, and responded.

" I had originally planned on rumors of the new master being cruel, and selfish. Maybe cause some unrest in the people, but the result was much more satisfying. The old hag was a witch, and cursed me; only she used my brother's name instead of mine. I was spared, but I remember the words exactly.

_For your hate and bitterness,_

_You, Lord Varien will bear a likeness, _

_To a lizard-man most vile,_

_While your brother rules all the while."_

Varien, in a muster of all of his strength, (most likely caused from the anger of this new development) lifted himself off of the ground, knocked the knife out of Zane's hand and held him a foot above the ground.

"Well, it seems that the tables have turned brother. I should kill you."

"Go ahead, but that would only lessen your appeal to the people."

I had to admit that Zane was right. If Varien killed him, he would only have lived up to his monstrous appearance. How could we prove Varien's true identity, without killing Zane? Then, a thought struck me.

"Wait Varien. The witch must know of her error, because Lord Zane has been the Master of Darin for almost a year now. There must be a reason that she didn't already change you back. If you weren't a lizard you wouldn't have lived in the forest, if you weren't in the forest, you wouldn't have rescued my father, and…"

"…If I wouldn't have rescued your father, I wouldn't have met you…so maybe…" Varien interjected.

"Maybe you have to fulfill what your cards have laid out for you before things will go back to normal. This could be the witch's way of fixing the problem." Della piped up.

"Let Zane go Varien, but before you do, let's get rid of all of these weapons, it would only be an open invitation for him to attack you again." I said, and began to gather all of the swords and Zane's dagger.

"Aww… but I wanted to use the sword on the meanie…" Narie whined, then winked at me.

We all laughed, except for Zane of course, who was being tied up to the bed with the rope formerly used on my wrists.

"Let's just hope your theory is right Arya…" Varien whispered in my ear.

As we exited the manor, I said a little prayer just for luck.

* * *

Well, I must admit it's not the greatest of chapters, but it got a lot of info out there… I hope you'll continue to read! R&R! 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Triplets of Laquaria

Thank you to my reviewers, and I'm sorry this chapter didn't go as you thought Lulai, but I have never been the most apt at writing action sequences. For your personal pleasure I have added a teeny-tiny one here so I hope you'll read on. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been to a 2-week music summer camp, at least I had the opportunity to think of the next chapters. Enjoy this one!

Thanks again to Glaze, and to my new reviewers Tiger Lily and SmileyFacePerson! Please assume the gag was removed until I fix that problem! (Flushes with embarrassment)

* * *

**Varien's POV**

The six of us left the manor quickly, before Zane's prolonged absence went missing in the morning. Arya's stunning intellect about the witch's error puzzled me, and I truly wished that I could be back to normal. Even though I'd grown used to this awkward body, the thought of being this way for the rest of my life didn't really appeal to me. As I pondered further into the issue, I determined that it probably didn't appeal to Arya either. But then why had she defended me against my brother?

Pushing these thoughts out of my mind, I focused on a more immediate problem. How were we going to get off this island? Many fishermen on the island had boats, but if we took one, not only would we be crowded, but also we would be stealing someone's livelihood. I concluded that the only way to leave the island was to use one of Zane's…my… boats, which were normally anchored, at the main dock. After discussing my plan with the others, they agreed, and began to think of a plan to get past the guards on the dock.

"I say use force. Varien's a toughie, he can defiantly handle it!" Narie commented.

"Hey… what about me…" Devon pouted, or at least attempted to anyway.

"You'd help to." Narie winked in Arya's direction. "Besides, don't be jelous! Since Arya's the littlest, she needs the strongest hubby!"

I laughed, as Arya blushed. I loved it when she did that.

"No, Narie, force wouldn't be the best option I believe. I think we should attempt to seduce the guards first, then the men can strike them when they are focused on us." Della stated.

"That just might work. Have we almost reached the pier yet Varien?" Arya inquired.

"Yes, it's just round the block here." I answered.

"Alright girls. Look seductive." Narie giggled quietly as they turned round the block.

"I want to know what's happing over there." Nathaniel whispered after a few minutes, so we made our way to peek around the corner. Della's plan seemed to be working, I thought as I watched the princesses flirt shamelessly. Note to self. Hire guards that aren't easily seduced.

Della fanned herself with her hand. Assuming it was a signal to move out, the two other men and I made our way quietly over to the four guards stationed at the dock. As we snuck up behind the first sentry, Devon tripped over his own feet, and yelled "BLAST IT!"

The guards swerved to look at us, drawing their swords. Great. Just what I needed. They advanced on Nathaniel and Devon first, as they were in front, and unfortunately, unarmed. Damn! If only I would have thought to bring the swords the princesses found.

Being the only one with reasonable means to defend myself I charged forward, slamming my fist on the first sentry's helmet, as he collapsed, unconscious. As the other three examined their fallen comrade they looked upon my visage with fright, and ran away screaming. Yes, I most defiantly needed to rehire new, more loyal guards.

Chuckling silently to myself, I motioned for the others to be silent as we made our way to a modest ship, which was just big enough for the 6 of us, anchored to the left side of the dock.

We climbed in and pushed off into the ocean just as the sun rose. Pink and orange clouds glowed over the eastern part of the sea, marking the direction we needed to head.

Gradually, my companions each drifted off into a peaceful slumber, leaving me awake to reminisce. Della and Nathaniel leaned on each other while Narie dozed on Devon's lap. I shifted my gaze towards Arya's sleeping figure. She was huddled in a ball at Della's feet.

I wished Arya and I were as comfortable with each other as the other two couples were. I knew her passionate declaration in my chamber was a start, and that maybe I still did have a chance to win her over, but I still felt that I was forcing her into a marriage she didn't want. Hours passed this way, until finally, Arya's eyelashes fluttered, and she eyed me over. I averted my gaze, and was embarrassed that I was caught staring.

"You look tired Varien. Do you need me to take over for you?" She asked smiling.

"No thanks. But if you wouldn't mind, could we talk for a while?"

"I had a feeling this was coming." She replied, her smile replace with a slight grimace.

"Well, I know that you were never partial to this arrangement." I began, gesturing to the two of us. "and if you don't want to go through with this, well, frankly, I don't blame you."

Arya regarded me reproachfully.

"Do you really think that after all of this, I wouldn't go through with my father's promise." She whispered. "Especially now that I know I can help you get rid of the curse that wasn't even supposed to be placed on you in the first place."

"Don't you get it? That's exactly what I mean. I refuse to have you marry me for my own selfish reasons." I uttered, raising my voice slightly.

"No, I understand what you mean, I just, I…I want to marry you alright…"she trailed off.

"You're one of the only people who has ever cared what I think. People respect Della because she's heir to the throne. The guard looks to Narie for advice, but me… I'm the youngest Princess with no special talent to speak of. That's why I want you to stay. You make me feel important, so I guess I have my own selfish reasons too…"

"Arya, what makes you think you're not important? How many women, let alone princesses could have stood up to Zane the way you did. Most just swoon at the sight of him… How many women could befriend someone like me? Wait…let me answer that question for you… NONE! You want to know what people respect in you? Your unfailing compassion and courage."

By this time in my passionate monologue, my voice had reached a louder level, and so caught up was I, that I didn't even pay attention to the 5 pairs of bewildered eyes that were now on me. Arya's face erupted into a grin from ear to ear, and she hugged me so forcefully, that her movement caused the boat to rock.

Snickering, Narie said "You two are perfect for each other…"

* * *

Only one or two chapters left to go! Again, sorry about the delay, but this is one of my longer chapters. I realize it's kinda fluffy, but….:D 


	14. Chapter 14

**Triplets of Laquaria- Chapter 14**

Hey all! Thanks to those who reviewed! Please enjoy this shorter chapter! WARNING: FLUFFINESS AHEAD :D

* * *

Arya's POV

After a very emotional trip, we finally arrived back at Marinshale. In attempt to avoid any fuss, we snuck to the palace, and entered the throne room silently. To our surprise, it seemed that father had left, and after we questioned a steward, we were relieved, and I must say quite amazed that father had actually gone to find us. Apparently, a few villagers wondered about the grand carriages rolling down the street to an abandoned manor, and following up on it, they discovered that Lord Zane dragging our bodies one by one to an awaiting boat. After getting cleaned up and changed, we all decided to meet in Della's solar to discuss the recent events.

"If that's the case, how come father never found us?" Narie asked.

"Probably because we escaped before he even arrived. It must have taken time to find the clues to our whereabouts, and to gather his forces. All I know for certain is that Zane must be in big trouble right about now…" Della said grinning while drumming her fingers on her favorite rose-colored chair.

"Serves him right…" I mumbled under my breath. Varien must have heard me, because he winked.

"As for us," Della continued. " We have a more immediate problem to worry about."

"Which is what?" Narie asked. Devon whispered in her ear. "Oh ya! The wedding! I almost forgot…" Narie blushed furiously at the 10 eyes staring at her. "I said almost…"

We all broke out into much needed laughter and discussed wedding plans well into the evening.

I changed into my pale green, silk nightgown and brushed my hair out, readying myself for a much-deserved sleep, when a knock arrived on my door. Thinking it was my maid Elsie with my evening hot chocolate, I rushed to open it. Instead of Elsie, Varien entered the room with a large silver tray and sat on the bed.

"I thought I'd deliver this, since I'd adore some hot chocolate too right about now." He greeted smiling.

"Please come in and make yourself comfortable." I teased.

Taking the tray from him, I set it on the table and pored the hot substance into the cups. As I handed him his I sat on the bed next to him, he thanked me, and blew on the liquid gingerly. I began to laugh. The sight of a lizard cooling hot chocolate was enough to get anyone started, but the fact that he was also my husband to be defiantly helped the giggles to pour out.

"What? You think _this_ is funny?" He picked up the tiny cup with his large scaly hand and sipped the chocolate delicately. We laughed together.

"You know, I don't think I've laughed half as much since before I met you." He told me.

I looked at my feet. Blast it! I was blushing again. I heard him put the cup down, and was a might startled when he lifted my chin up.

"You know, I think you should count your blessings. You have a wonderful family, a beautiful home, and someone who cares about you very much… You shouldn't need to hide your face by looking down. Blushing becomes you."

"I'm glad you think so, because I seem to do it a lot in your company." I responded. I carefully leaned my head on his shoulder. I don't know if it was the smell of hot chocolate, or the sound of Varien's breathing, but whatever it was, I fell fast asleep.

* * *

Only one chapter left! tear tear Please review guys! I really appreciate it! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Triplets of Laquaria- Chapter 15**

Hi! So sorry that I took so long to update. Thanks to all of my lovely reviewers. Now instead of listening (or reading) to me! Read on!

**Arya's POV**

* * *

I woke up to the sunbeams shining through the gaps in my elaborate drapery. Vague recollections of the past few days flooded my memories until I reached the events of last night. I noticed I was tucked neatly into my bed in my dress from last night, and that the silver tea tray from last night had vanished. I assumed the maid who'd lit my hearth this morning had probably taken it away. I got up, stretched and put on my robe. After quickly checking my appearance in my mirror, my way down the narrow hallway that connected my room to those of my sisters.

"Hello Arya!" I heard Narie exclaim as I entered her solar. "We were wondering when you'd be joining us sleepyhead! Late night?"

"She's exaggerating sweetie…She only woke up a quarter of an hour ago…" Della replied smiling.

"So…what happened last night?" Narie questioned anxiously. I answered with a heavy glare.

"Absolutely nothing! We just had some cacao!" I replied waving my hands in front of my face in desperation.

"Alright that's enough questioning for one day…but Arya did…."

"That's more than enough from the **2** of you! I like him all right… In fact… I think I may even love him…"

"Really! Oh Rhya…. That's sooo cute! You know, he's really not that bad looking once you get used to him." Narie giggled.

"Plus, he sure saved our behinds back at Zane's…err…his manor,"

I put my hands on my hips and retorted.

"O yes, my feats of courage had absolutely nothing to do with your rescue…"

"All I'm saying is that behind every knight in shining armor is his maiden fair…Point one…YOU!" Della laughed.

Both of my sisters giggled, and even I was having difficulty keeping a straight face. My eyes began to twitch with suppressed laughter until a sharp knock on the door caused me to come back to my senses.

"Della, Narie, Arya? Are you three in there?" My father's voice called out.

We looked at each other, alarm was apparent in Della's eyes. On most occasions, father would just send a servant to summon us when he needed to speak with us, and it was rare for him to come to our solar at all.

Della rose to open the door for him as Narie and I stood in respect. As my father entered, I found myself relieved to find him well, for since the fateful night when Varien arrived in our lives, he had remained bed-ridden. Now however, he was bright and cheerful, and beamed as he said.

"My daughters, I have decided to throw a ball in honor of your forthcoming marriage."

"Why so soon father?" I asked.

"It will be a masked ball, so please dress appropriately. I will see you on the morrow." He winked and left.

"Is it just me, or did he deliberately not answer my question?" I thought aloud.

"No, I noticed it too." Della replied. "I wonder why?"

"He seemed almost excited when he spoke of the ball, but only days ago, he was bed-ridden with guilt over what he had done to you." Narie pondered.

"Something's up…" I muttered.

"Oh well, we best get our orders in for our costumes…I'm so excited!" Narie spoke with glee.

"I wonder where Varien is?" I thought.

Wow! I haven't updated in forever. I could go about making a fancy excuse like I've had a million things on the go… Which I have… I've had massive writers block… Which I've also had…but the truth (among many others) is that I just have not wanted to finish this story! It makes me sad to think it's going to end! I've decided to write one more chappie, well more like divide this one into two. It was pretty long. That means that the next chapter is already written, it just needs to be typed. I promise it'll be up within the next week or two!

* * *

Keep reading. And look for my other story "Locked Away," the summary isn't very good, but I promise it will be a good story! The first two trial chapters are up! 


	16. END!

Chapter 16- The Triplets of Laquaria

A knock on my door tore me from my mirror. I am not normally a vain person, but in an attempt not to sound conceited, my maids had done their job well.

My dress was a shimmering gold, and ruby endowed roses with emerald vines shimmered on it in the candlelight. I had decided to be my favorite flower, the rose, for the masquerade, and my mask was green with tiny ruby roses encircling the eyes. The maids had also entwined fresh roses into my hair.

Finally, after examining myself again, I opened the door to reveal a servant, who bowed low and spoke respectfully.

"Your Highness, your sisters are waiting for you in the solar, however I am still unable to locate Lord Varien. The king insists you join him immediately before meeting with your sisters." He bowed once more and left.

I sighed. Where was Varien? I hadn't seen him since the night with the hot chocolate, and I was beginning to think that he was ignoring me. Had he reconsidered? Did he feel I was not someone with whom he was willing to spend the rest of his life with? No, that couldn't be it. I know he has feelings for me…I hope…he still does.

I made my way to father's extensive suite and knocked politely.

"Come in Arya." I heard him say, and I opened the large doors, peeking inside. My father was sitting on his armchair in front of the fire, a strange look in his eyes. It took time for me to realize that he was looking at me.

"Child, you look beautiful. You have _finally_ become a woman. You know, before I was very worried about you marrying Varien, however he has had quite an impact on you."

Suppressing my urge to ask father why he had stressed the word finally, I instead asked:

"Speaking of Varien father, no one seems to know where he is. You haven't any clues to his whereabouts do you?"

"I'm positive he will…ahem…reveal himself in time. Now however, I am afraid the guests are waiting, you'll have to go on without him."

"But father, Della and Narie have escorts, I'll look funny descending without him…"

"Never you mind… Go. I'll be down shortly." I bowed my head and performed a quick curtsy.

"Yes father…" I replied.

My sisters met me in the solar, with their fiancées. They had also decided to go as their favorite flowers, Della as the lily and Narie as the sunflower. They all looked around me expectantly as we made our way to the grand staircase, where we would be announced.

"Where's Varien?" Narie asked.

"I don't know, but father told me to go down without him for now." I said, faking a smile.

The herald noticed us and motioned for the orchestra to stop playing.

"May I announce her royal highness the crown princess Dellaryanna, their royal highnesses Narayatha and Arya, and their escorts."

We made our way down the stairs in couples, well in my case alone, until we reached the bottom of the stairs. The orchestra picked up and began playing a waltz, and my sisters and their partners began to lead the dance. I slowly stepped out of the way, but could hear the members of the court whispering under their breath. I turned red, as always, and searched the crown for any sign of Varien. Normally, a 7-foot tall lizard in a crowd of people would be an easy spot, but I didn't see him anywhere. By this time, I was beginning to feel overwhelmingly upset, and several other couples had begun to dance. Unable to contain my self for much longer, I left the dance floor and made my way to a secluded corner, and much to my dismay, I began to cry. Not an all out sob mind you, but there was defiantly tears. A tap on my shoulder startled me, and in hopes that it was Varien, I turned and smiled.

But as I saw whoever was standing before me, my face fell. It wasn't Varien. It wasn't even a 7-foot tall lizard, which would have lessened my sorrow. It was just a stupid courtier. His mask was a green and royal blue dragon's head, and his blue suit had wing-like limbs extending from them. The costume was very well tailored, so I assumed he was wealthy.

He extended his arm and offered me his handkerchief. I took it gratefully and lowered my gaze, embarrassed.

"Thanks." I mumbled, but before he had time to reply, I blew up in his face. I was just so confused, hurt and angry, I didn't really think about what I was doing.

"You know, I don't need your sympathy! I can hear all of you talking about me, whispering, behind my back!"

By this time I had earned more than a few glances, including those of my sisters. Narie was making a crude cutting gesture, but I paid it little heed.

"You felt sorry for me because I had to marry a seven foot tall lizard, and now you feel even worse because he's the one that left me. But you know what? I'm the one that should feel sorry for you! Because you never had the chance to know him…"

The ballroom fell silent. You could hear a hairpin drop, and, unfortunately for me, my heavy breathing. Della looked as if she was about to cry and Narie had her hand over her mouth, probably restraining herself. Then all of a sudden, I heard great booming laughter. It was my father. I looked at him, and blushed red with more humiliation.

"Well go on boy!" His great voice echoed through the large room. At that moment, I realized what an idiot I was. I took the hand of the man who had offered me the handkerchief, and directed it to the post of the mask. Slowly, I removed it, and almost gasped in fright. Before me, was Zane, but at the same time, it wasn't. Where Zane's face had been sharp and angular, his was kind, and his smile seemed quick to laugh. Zane's steel gray eyes were all but forgotten as I stared into his clear blue ones. I inhaled, and, to my present chagrin, practically jumped on him.

"Varien!" I shouted, now completely clueless to the hordes of people surrounding me.

"Wait a second? THAT'S VARIEN!" Narie exclaimed! "Rhya he's gorgeous!" That did it. I turned into a tomato color and glared at her.

I could feel Varien chuckle quietly under my arms, and began to laugh myself.

"Better?" He asked.

"I don't know." I joked. "I kind of liked the lizard look…"

Well let's just say that life got a lot more interesting after that. We had the wedding shortly after the masquerade, and Varien and I managed to play a duet on the piano for the festivities afterwards. He found it much easier with five fingers. I guess I can say I finally got my happily ever after. Varien and I eventually moved to his manor, and Narie moved to Devon's, which is not 2 days ride from the palace. Father is expected to hand the crown to Della soon, and Nathaniel is nervous about becoming the prince regent.

As for Zane, Varien says he's in an undisclosed location, but I have a feeling he knows where that is, since he gets a strange grin on his face every time he looks at our new pet lizard.

So, with much love and a little faith, I have hope that everything will turn out just fine.

* * *

A/N

OMG! It feels so…done! I hope you all enjoyed it, even though we all knew what was going to happen. I actually drew a picture at school about this story that was kindly scanned by Dalikins and is now on my web page (can be accessed from profile)! Hugz! You know this chapter was for you. Also, she's writing an amazing story that I hope she will post soon…(winks) Please Review and tell me what you think. And read my other story! Thx a lot! Hope to see y'all again!

SerayaNeko 


End file.
